Maki Sonamura (Genei Ibunroku)
Maki Sonamura is both a major character, and one of the main heroines in the fanon story, "Genei Ibunroku #DxD." A beautiful, and caring girl, she is the adoptive sister of Issei Hyoudou, shortly after her parents adopted him at her behest. Unknown to him, she holds romantic feelings for him, this being a brocon. She is a second year student at Meijin Girls Private Academy, an institution who's standards are said to be as high as Kuoh's. Maki is also a Performer at the Entertain Corporation, being one of the few gifted with the power of performa, which allows one to traverse between the human world and the iDOL Sphere. She is known by her stage name, Black Lotus, and is the partner of the Shinto Goddess, Amaterasu, in addition to being the holder of the Sacred Gear, Ivory Piercer. Appearance Maki is a teenage girl with long, silky black hair, and soft brown eyes. Though she has worn many outfits through out the series, she is commonly seen wearing her Meijin uniform, which consists of a dark blue blazer with a black dress shirt, and a blue bowtie, along with a dark green skirt. She also wears light brown leather shoes with knee-high black socks, and carries with her a dark green book bag. At Entertain, as Black Lotus, her Performer attire resembles that of a butterfly, and has been dressed with balled shoes. The overall look is black and while other parts have red or purple. Her persona also carries an umbrella. Also, her hair had a darker, purple-colored tint to it, providing the image of an elegant, ephemeral beauty. Personality Gentle, sophisticated, and courteous are all traits that define Maki's disposition to a fault. She is a caring person by nature, and strives to do her best in order to meet her parent's expectations, and also to better herself, holding an intense desire to become an idol, much like many of of the people she cheers for on the big screen. Her personality generally makes her well liked by many, and is very popular amongst her peers. Unknown to others, however, she also possesses a shy, timid side that is only exposed when she is with Issei. She becomes bashful when he compliments her, and wants to be praised by him. She initially possessed a sisterly affection with Issei, but as time progressed, these feelings soon blossomed into genuine love, developing a brother complex. The only people aware of this side are her parents, Asia, and her brother's classmates, Motohama and Matsuda. More people eventually discover this hidden side to her as time progresses. As Black Lotus of the Entertain Corporation, she retains her public persona, but also displays a more joyous, sophisticated bearing, and perhaps somewhat haughty, but does not think herself above others. In her act, she also acts as a love-struck heroine towards Issei's alter ego, Sekiryuutei, often fawning over him and trying to seek his approval. History Maki Sonamura was born in 1994, being the only child of a wealthy family. Born into money, she was often spoiled like a princess, and was often given what she wanted, but yearned for someone she saw as a brother figure. In her youth, she would often escape her pampered home, and go outside, despite the dangers, and explored the outskirts of the city. By chance, she discovered a young Issei Hyoudou, who had run away from the orphanage in town. Seeing him crying, she quickly became worried, and asked him why he was crying. Issei asked who she was, and for a moment, Maki hesitated. Eventually, she answered that she was a friend, which seemed to placate the brunette, and told her that he had recently lost his parents, and was sent to an orphanage. Issei stated he hates it there, and wants to be with his parents, and soon cries again. Maki, unable to leave him this way, stays with him, and offers him a place with her parents. This surprises him, and asks if that is all right with them. Maki responds that she'll be able to handle it, and then takes him back to her home, where her parents are waiting at the front door. They immediately question where she has been, and upon noticing Issei, asks who the boy is. When Maki explains his situation, the couple immediately agree to take him in, especially after seeing Maki so caring for the boy. Since then, Issei has come to live with the Sonamura family, and therefore became Maki's brother, which she had always wanted. The newly made siblings were very close, often playing with one another. As time progressed, however, Maki's sisterly affections grew into romantic ones, especially after Issei protected her from some bullies in middle school. She also showed slight annoyance that her parents had decided to enroll her in an all-girls academy, but accepted the idea when Issei promised he would come by to pick her up every day. Abilities Partner Quotes "It's time... to begin the show!" (Maki's intro line) "Fall and scatter... and wilt upon blossoming into your beauty." "Every rose has it's thorns... However, the same can be said about a lotus. Now, then, will you be pricked by my thorns? Or will you trim me to perfection?" (to Issei) Trivia * Maki's appearance, both her public and Performer persona, are based off of Kuroyukihime, a major character and main heroine in the series, Accel World. Furthermore, her Balance Break for Ivory Piercer is based off of Kuroyukihime's Burst Link avatar, which shares the same name as Maki's Performer persona. * Maki, similar to Kuroyukihime Hyoudou from "Highschool DxD: King's Conquest," follows the archtype from Demons Anarchy of Pride of being Issei's sibling, in some form or manner, and having a brother complex. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Female Characters